


serce pod skórą (czy to wszystko na nic?)

by olanaj



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Suicide mention, spoilers for s2e01
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanaj/pseuds/olanaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ostrzeżenia: tekst jest łatką do końca sezonu pierwszego i początku drugiego, więc <strong>spojlery do 1x10 i 2x01</strong> są.</p>
    </blockquote>





	serce pod skórą (czy to wszystko na nic?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heart beneath the skin (was it all in vain?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493119) by [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09). 



> Ostrzeżenia: tekst jest łatką do końca sezonu pierwszego i początku drugiego, więc **spojlery do 1x10 i 2x01** są.

Where have you gone?  
I'm like a rabbit down a hole  
I'd cut my wings if I could only have control.  
Was it all in vain? Was there a heart beneath the skin?  
The truth remains, all you need is hope and you can make it.  
Back to where you once belonged  
The people that are holding on to everything they saw in you.  
\--"The Reckoning," The Getaway Plan

 

 

 

Droga jest długa. To daje jej czas do namysłu. 

 

\---

 

Sarah dokądś zadzwoniła – powiedziała _moja córka_ , powiedziała _żyć_. Więc. Kira żyje. Dobrze. 

Helena ma na dłoniach dużo krwi. W tej chwili, większość należy do niej (pewnie gdzieś w tym kryje się dowcip, ale nie chce teraz o nim myśleć). Gdyby miała na sobie krew Kiry, Helena nie jest pewna, czy mogłaby iść do przodu, krok za krokiem za krokiem, szurając butami o ziemię, z zapachem siostry na koszulce unoszącym się dookoła niej niczym wizja od Boga. 

 

\---

 

Sarah dokądś zadzwoniła – powiedziała _Zgadzam się_. Więc. Gdzie ona idzie, siostra Heleny? Sarah lubi uciekać. Dokąd mogłaby uciec? Kto jej pomaga?  
Są jacyś Inni, to jasne, ale Helena usłyszała w głosie Sarah coś, co bardzo przypominało sposób, w jakich Sarah mówiła _do Heleny_. 

(Nie potrafi tego nazwać. 

To chyba przez utratę krwi. Pewnie tak. Zdecydowanie.)

Jeśli nikt jej nie pomaga, to… to co? Kto mógłby przestraszyć Sarah, poza Heleną?

Helena to odkryje, może, kiedy świat przestanie się kręcić. Dłonią przeciąga po ścianie alejki, przez którą idzie, dla podpory. 

Zostawia za sobą jasną, czerwoną smugę krwi. To nic. I tak nie jest jej. 

 

\---

 

_mam już rodzinę mam już rodzinę mam już rodzinę mam już rodzinę rodzinę już rodzinę mam rodzinę rodzinę już rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę rodzinę_

 

\---

 

Jest nieuzbrojona. To niedobre uczucie – gdyby ktoś ją zaatakował, rozpadłaby się pod jego ciężarem jak ktoś znacznie słabszy. Jak domek z kart, który kiedyś zbudowała Maggie, w jednej z nielicznych spokojnych chwil. Helena nie była dość uważna i domek się zapadł, As Kier na samym wierzchu jak niemy wyrzut. 

Jasna, czerwona krew tego serca!

 _Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz_ , powiedziała Maggie. _Zwykła…_

Czekaj. Nie. Wcale tak nie powiedziała. 

Helena jest nieuzbrojona, a jej myśli potykają się, pędząc po pokręconych torach. Sarah zostawia ją potykającą się w ciemnej uliczce. Sarah jest fatalna w doprowadzeniu spraw do końca. Helena będzie musiała się sama poskładać: Walet Pik zamiast nóg, Dwójka Karo zamiast żeber. 

Jej As Kier. 

Krew przesiąka przez koszulkę jej siostry i w jakiś sposób to czyni ją najsłabszą: nie puste dłonie, nie puste kieszenie, nie puste żyły. Wykrwawia się przez koszulkę Sarah, wykrwawia jasną, czerwoną krwią swojego serca.

 

\---

 

Sarah dokądś zadzwoniła – mówiła dużo rzeczy, ale Helena zapamiętała poprzez ból to, że jej głos się trząsł. Więc. To prawdopodobnie oznacza, że bała się osoby po drugiej stronie. 

(Nie ma znaczenia, że Helena zna strach tak samo, jak zna ból, jej dobrzy przyjaciele, jedyni, którzy nigdy nie odeszli. Nie ma znaczenia, że wie, jak jej siostra brzmi, kiedy się boi – nie ma znaczenia, że sama sprawiła, że jej siostra się boi – nie ma znaczenia, że jakaś jej część ma nadzieję, że głos jej siostry trząsł się z _żalu_. Tak nie było.

Nie było. Sarah powiedziała, że nie chce, żeby były rodziną. 

Powiedziała to bardzo stanowczo. 

To nie był żal, bo jedyne, na co Helena nie może sobie teraz pozwolić, to _nadzieja_.)  
Helena powinna przestać myśleć o tym kimś, ale gdy kręci jej się w głowie, a ciało pulsuje bólem, nie potrafi skoncentrować się na niczym innym. Ktoś sprawił, że Sarah się boi. Ktoś sprawił, że siostra Heleny się boi. Ktoś inny niż _Helena_ sprawił, że siostra Heleny się boi. 

To nieprawda, że Helena pulsuje bólem. Tak jest, ale kula z pistoletu jej siostry, wtulona w jej serce, zmienia jego rytm w coś podobnego do _moja. moja. moja._

Helena chce swój nóż. Helena chce swój pistolet. Helena chce się pozbyć tej kuli, znaleźć Sarah i skrzywdzić tego, kto sprawił, że jej głos trząsł się w ten sposób. 

Helena _chce_. Helena chce wiedzieć _dlaczego_ , przecież powiedziała Sarah, że jej nie zabije i myślała, że Sarah to zrozumie. Są połączone, one dwie, i Helena myślała, że Sarah to widzi – że zabicie jednej z nich zachwiałoby równowagą. 

To nic. Ma mnóstwo czasu na wyjaśnienia. 

_Z drugiej strony_ , myśli, gdy z trudem łapie powietrze, _może nie_. 

 

\---

 

_rodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinęrodzinę_

 

\---

 

Szpital świeci jak                    końcu tunelu. Jest bardzo jasny i czysty i Helenie chce się płakać, bo jej buty są brudne. Sarah wstydziłaby się, że tak brudzi to miejsce. (Sarah już się za nią wstydzi. Gdyby Sarah ją teraz zobaczyła wreszcie, wreszcie doprowadziłaby sprawę do końca.)

Tomas też by się wstydził. Tomas _nienawidził_ szpitali. Mieszanie się w sprawy Boga. Lubił sam ją zszywać, znowu i znowu i znowu i znowu i znowu i  
Helena mówi _przepraszam_ do Tomasa, _przepraszam_ do Boga, _przepraszam_ do Sarah. Trochę wstydzi się tego, że żyje. Sarah też by się wstydziła, ale Sarah tutaj nie ma. Więc. Helena będzie się wstydziła za nie obie. 

I tak przeżyje. Jest samolubna. Helena _chce_. 

 

\---

 

 _Znaleźć Sarah. Zabić Sarah. Przytulić Sarah. Zabić tego, kto krzywdzi Sarah. Znaleźć Kirę. Nigdy więcej nie szukać Kiry. Zabić Kirę. Zabić Sarah. Wznowić misję. Znaleźć pozostałe. Zabić Sarah. Zabić następną. Zabić Sarah. Zabić Proletan. Zabić Tomasa. Zabić siebie. Kochać Sarah. Zabić Sarah. Kochać kochaćsarahzabićsarahkochaćsarahzabićsarahkochaćsarahzabićsarah  
Zapytać Sarah_ dlaczego

 

\---

 

Mówi _Przepraszam bardzo_ , tak, jak ją nauczyli – _nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi jesteś nożem nic dla mnie nie znaczysz bądź grzeczna jesteś posłańcem Boga zachowuj się odpowiednio zabij Sarah zachowuj się odpowiednio Helena nie garb się_ – ale wydaje jej się, że krew na jej ustach i krew na bluzce psują efekt. Chce powiedzieć: to też krew Sarah. Nie do końca wie, jak.

Zamiast tego mówi _moja siostra_ , bo powinni wiedzieć, powinni wiedzieć, że kiedy wyciągną z niej kulę, będą na niej ślady palców jej siostry, że palce jej siostry otarły się na krótką chwilę o jej serce. Helena je czuje, jak ramiona Sarah dookoła swojego ciała. Ten dotyk jest jakby _głośniejszy_. Bije w rytm bicia serca Heleny. Serce Heleny potyka się i szura jak jej buty po ziemi, i nagle to ona jest _na_ ziemi.

Dotyk podłogi na jej ciele jest zimny. W niczym nie przypomina przytulenia. 

 

\---

 

(światło na)

(światło)

( _jesteśnocjesteścieświatłojesteśijakstałyściesiępierwowzoremtakmamjużświatłomamróżnebiednedzieckotaHelenacocisięstałoHelenacocisięstałoHelenabiedneHelenabiedneHelenaHelenaHelenaHelenajesteśświatłopierwowzoremświatłonocdzieńpotwórsukawmojejkoszulcerodzinę_ )

 

\---

 

Budzi się. Sarah stoi przy jej łóżku. 

Mówi, bardzo spokojnie: _Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz_. W ręku trzyma pistolet. 

 

\---

 

Budzi się. Sarah stoi przy jej łóżku. 

Mówi: _Popełniłam błąd_.  
Mówi: _Przepraszam_.  
Helena mówi: _Śnię_ , a Sarah odpowiada: _tak_. 

 

\---

 

Budzi się. Sarah stoi przy jej łóżku. 

Dłonie ma całe we krwi. 

_Miałaś rację_ , mówi, a jej głos się łamie. _My dwie, jesteśmy tym samym_. 

 

\---

 

Budzi się. Sarah stoi przy jej łóżku. 

_Czy ten sen jest prawdą_ , pyta Helena.  
 _Nie_ , odpowiada. _Nie tym razem_.

 

\---

 

Budzi się. 

Jest sama. 

Kula wtulona w bok jej serca zniknęła i Helena jest sama.


End file.
